Dave Doppelganger
Doppelganer Dave(VDGM027) was born on April 26, 2006 in the Doppelganger Mob. His mother was Uacari and his father was Dangerous Dave. His litter-mates were his two sisters Rena(VDGF024) and Jenny(VDGF026). He was named after his father who died a few months later. Then his sister Jenny was bitten by a snake. His mother mobbed the snake and got bitten too. They both died on August 13, 2006 from a snake bit. His older sister Amber and older brother Shyler took dominance of the group but Shyler soon left and a Vivian male named Richard soon joined the group. Dave began to rove at a year old. He roved with his older siblings Adrian and Ryan at the Lazuli. Adrian, Ryan and Dave tries to matwith some of the females by Dave was chased away being new to the roving game. He roved later on at the Young Ones and Elveera with Crusty, Scatcher and Tyrannor. Some of the males managed to mate with the females, but Dave wasn't seen as one of them. He babysat and took sentry for his family as well as rove. He also roved at the Aztecs with Adrian and Ryan but they failed to mate with the females so they roved at the Commandos but were chased away by the dominant male. They returned to the Doppelganger. Only a few days later Dave went roving again. He discovered the small group known as the Whiskers. The dominant pair were brother and sister so he has a good chance of mating with the dominant female who he caughter her eye. He spotted a car coming down the road and saw it as a treat. He made an alarm call and the Whiskers took cover not knowing he wasn't apart of their group. After the Whiskers re-emergered dominant female Rocket Dog went off to go mate with Dave. They spent the night together in a bolt hole. The next day Rocket Dog headed back to the Whiskers and Dave followed her. Whiskers Dave was now apart of the Whiskers. He over threw Machu Pichu, the dominant male and Rocket Dog's younger brother. He asserted himself as the new dominant male after he beat Machu Pichu for the position. After he took power from Machu Pichu the other meerkats accepted him. He was often seen on sentry and grooming his new mate. Rocket Dog gave birth to Mimzy, Popsicle, Smokey and Nibblet on June 16, 2008. They were Dave's first litter ever. Dave is still apart of the Whiskers today as the dominant male. Meerkat Manor Dave paleyd himself on Meerkat Manor season 5. He was first seen as a rover from the dreaded Doppelganer mob. Dave roved at the Whiskers while they were making a crossing at the Great Divide, the main road, when he spotted moving car. He took the car as a threat and gave an alarm call without thinking. The Whiskers retreated into the group the car barely missing them. Later Rocket Dog left the Whiskers o go find him and they spent the night together. The Next day the two went to Big Dune where they were discovered by the Whiskers. Dave over threw Mitch and became the new dominant male. Dave later spotted a rival mob and the two rovers Wilson and Phillippe. Dave also defeated the great Zaphod in an group encounter, being younger and fighting for his new family. Rocket Dog and Dave have brrought the Whiskers back in numbers to their former glory days. Family Mother: Uacari Father: Dangerous Dave Sisters: Rean and Jenny Mate: Rocket Dog Children: Mimzy, Popsicle, Smokey and Nibblet Links Doppelganger Mob Manor Mob Rocket Dog Whiskers Category:Doppelganger meerkats Category:Whiskers meerkats Category:Dominant meerkats Category:Dominant male meerkats